


Keeping Warm

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are cold, and the King wins, as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the drabble round of BG. Kind of a "cold" theme for a couple of the fics for that round, though it WAS in the middle of winter when I wrote them, so not really a surprise there.

"It's cold," Tsutsui says softly into Kaga's chest.

"I know."

It's a gross understatement, actually, it's fucking freezing, but they can't exactly afford to turn the heat on this month, and they both know it. Tsutsui snuggles closer. They at least have a warm blanket, or at least it WILL be warm once they're under it for a little while longer. Kaga hopes anyway. Plus they're each wearing about three layers of clothes, so it's not as bad as it could be.

"We could-"

"Don't even think about it, Kaga."

Kaga smirks. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I do too. There's no way I'm taking off anything."

"It would keep us warm," he laughs.

A pause. "Maybe later," Tsutsui concedes.

Kaga chuckles against Tsutsui's neck. He never gets tired of winning.


End file.
